Test's......don't they just suck!
by WP
Summary: **CHAPTER 3 UP**the elder's decide to put the girls to the ultimate test.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story.  
  
The Elder's sit in their huge seats, in what looks like it could be the inside of a cloud. All of  
these beings dressed in mighty white robes. They all stare into nothing with thoughtful looks  
on their faces. What appears to be the head elder speaks up. "I think it would be for the  
greater good to execute this suggestion."   
Another elder makes her presence known. "Yes that's all well but they have proven their  
ability many times in a short while."   
The other three nod their heads. "I am not denying that but we have seen them becoming  
closer as sister's rather than witches."   
The female elder then resumes to sit back in her seat. "You are correct there."   
He looks around the room when another Elder joins in, "what do you propose we do to test  
their abilities?"   
A very serious look grows on the head elder's face. "We must observe how they react to  
being apart. If they can over-come sisterly bonds and defeat demons, warlocks and the like."  
They all nod. "How are you anticipating that we separate them?"   
The elder's face grow's Troubled, "I think there is only one way and it is the best way for all."  
They are all intrigued some not believing what he is suggesting. "I am sorry to inform but it is  
the way you all think. They are to dependant on each other and they must get over fear's as  
such and this may be the only way."   
One interrupts, "who do you suggest we take from the rest?"   
Another joins in, "well. It has to be the bond between them all. The one is strongest yet  
weakest."   
The head elder nods again. "Yes you are right we must test their bond to work together as  
witches and ignore the urge to squabble like sisters."   
They now all know who will be separated. "The middle by the name of Piper it is. But how  
will we separate them?"  
He look's down for once breaking eye contact. "The ultimate way....." he takes a deep breath.  
"Through Death....." 


	2. Fate?

The elder's had now agreed this was for the greater good and sat round discussing how she  
should be taken and when. Then they had to sort out who they were going to send after the  
remaining charmed ones. Head elder speaks up first, "I think it is for the best to have this  
death straight forward. Perhaps, a mugging or a robber, intercepted by our chosen charmed  
one." The rest just not gravely. "The other side have been notified of this death to be and are  
setting up demons and warlocks to go test our girls." Again know elder's speak up. "It shall  
be done."  
  
Piper runs downstairs, "Prue! I'm late ahh, where is Phoebe?! Can u give her a lift please!?"  
Piper said in a rush as she downed a cup of coffee."Prue smiled at Piper, "she's already left  
she decided to take her bike today. And you need to slow down its fine, why do u need to be  
in so early anyway?" Piper grabbed a piece of toast, "because I have to set up and meet with  
the Ataris who are playing TONIGHT! Its one of our biggest shows!" Piper then ran up to  
Prue and kissed her cheek. "I love you, see you later." Prue didn't get a chance to return it as  
Piper ran out of the manor.  
Piper wasn't as late as she thought as unfortunately the Ataris had been held up and would be  
an hour at least. Piper decided to do some counting and check out the books while she was  
waiting. Piper didn't notice as a man entered P3. He was dressed in black holding a knife as he  
gently crept forward. Piper happened to get up to go to her office when she saw him arm's  
length away. Piper automatically gasped then through up her hands, except something was  
wrong this person, he didn't freeze! Piper mind raced but before she could follow through on  
any plans there was the most intense pain she had ever felt. She slowly looked down revealing  
an already gushing wound in her stomach. Her eyes began to sting with tears, she was so  
scared, scared of never seeing her sister's or her husband again. Piper fell to her knee's. By  
this time the man was over looking for money and whatever else he could find. Piper was  
beginning to feel dizzy her world going black around the edge's. Piper thought of Leo she  
tried to call him but she couldn't get any sound to form. She desperately called him in her  
mind. Still nothing. How could not hear her? Was there something wrong with Leo? Were her  
sisters in trouble too? Piper last's thought as she fell to the floor breathing her last breath. 


	3. Devistation

Darryl steeped up to the door of the manor. He wiped his remaining tears then he rang the  
bell. His heart almost broke when Prue opened the door so unknowing of what was  
happening. How could he tell her. "Darryl! Hi, is it busy or pleasure?" Prue asked with a  
cheeky smile. Darryl simply stepped in. "Prue...I'm so sorry." Prue was now growing very  
worried. "Darryl what's wrong? What's happened?" Darryl looked at Prue, "its Piper. Prue  
I'm so sorry she's...." Darryl didn't finish as Prue's knee's started to give way. He quickly  
caught her and eased her down. "No....Darryl no, she can't b she was..." Prue could tell by  
Darryl's face this was all to real. She began to sob. The pain inside almost unbearable. After a  
long while he managed to calm Prue enough to get her to the sofa. "Do you want me to tell  
Phoebe?" Prue looked up her icy blue eyes showing how she felt, they were puffed by now as  
she had been crying so hard. "I-I have to tell P-p-phoebe." Prue was dreading this Phoebe  
would find this hard. Not that Prue wouldn't. As if on cue Phoebe came in the manor cheery  
as normal. "Hey Prue! Can we go into the club early i wanna Kris Roe he is so hot!" Phoebe  
shouted as she hung up her coat. She then stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Prue and  
Darryl. "Hey guys....is something wrong?" She asked gently scared of the answer. Prue done  
as Prue does and gathered everything she felt locking it inside refusing to let Phoebe see her  
upset. She walks up to Phoebe taking her hands and leading her back to sit down. "Phoebe, its  
Piper...." Phoebe instantly knew something was seriously wrong but told herself she was over  
reacting. "She's ok right?!" Prue looked down. "She's....gone" Prue couldn't even say it that  
she was dead it was to final. "Phoebe looked at Prue tears in her eyes. "Like a demon has took  
her? Or she's left with Leo??" Phoebe asked hopeful. Prue's eyes were now stinging but she  
blinked them back mentally kicking herself. "No, Phoebe someone went into P3 and they  
killed Piper." Phoebe starred at Prue her face void of any emotions. "No!" Phoebe quickly got  
up and went to the phone dialling Piper's cell. It just rang and rang. She began shouting down  
the phone. Prue had seen enough she went up to Phoebe taking her in her embrace. Phoebe  
just let herself cry into Prue. Piper was dead, gone. How could that be. Prue and Phoebe both  
sank to the ground, staying like that until well after nightfall. Darryl had gone a while back,  
Prue had barely noticed and Phoebe had no idea. Eventually Phoebe's heaves had become  
more even and felt more like actually breathing. She looked up at Prue who was just looking  
off into space, Phoebe notice there were no tears no anything. "P-prue, please you can't do  
this to yourself." Phoebe's voice was hoarse from crying. "Prue still didn't look at Phoebe she  
just got up and walked up to her room. Phoebe was deciding whether to go or not. She  
decided she had to this couldn't happen it'd tear Prue apart.She walked up to Prue's room,  
she by passed Piper's quickly she couldn't just now Prue was top on the list. She didn't bother  
to knock as she went into Prue's room. Prue sat on the bed still looking as empty as before.  
She walked up to her big sister. "Prue?" Prue still wouldn't lift her eyes to meet Phoebe's.  
"Please leave me." Phoebe sat down next to Prue. "No, Prue u can't close up. You no you  
can't. Piper....Piper is gone you have to grieve not shut down." Phoebe noticed that Prue was  
looking at the picture of Piper, herself and Phoebe. "Prue look at me!" Phoebe said getting the  
idea the rough way was the only way to do this. Prue had no choice but to look. "Don't you  
feel it?! The anger the sadness the pain! How can lock yourself off! You can't do this its  
wrong on Piper she deserves more and you no it! This wasn't your fault in anyway! So open  
up cry, shout, throw things! But at least acknowledge the fact she is gone!!" Prue looked at  
Phoebe with all the pain, anger in her eyes. "Of course I feel it!! She was my little sister I am  
meant to protect her instead I sit back here while someone stabs her!!! Kills her!!! after  
everything and now she is taken! How am I meant to deal! They have taken EVERYTHING  
from me! All I have is you!" Prue's lamp flies into the wall and smashes though Phoebe isn't  
surprised. "How can I keep going!! Huh!! What are we meant to vanquish every demon under  
the sun for the goddamn dastards that took our sister! Our mother! Our grams! My soulmate!"  
With that Prue crumbled to the ground trembling with sobs and fear. Phoebe moved in, taking  
Prue in her arms she gently rubbed her back and kissed her head to let her know she was  
there. "I love you. I'm still here we can do this but only together." Prue just cried for a lot of  
people she's lost in her life especially Piper.   
  
The elder's had taken Leo and locked him 'up there' as he would surely try to help his wife or  
her sister's which they didn't want happening. Leo was fighting hard against them, since they  
told him what was going on. He couldn't believe they would ever go this far, but they had. 


	4. Funeral

Part 4  
  
It was the day of the funeral, Prue and Phoebe had held it together until now although neither  
of them had gone near P3. Piper's manager had taken over there. Phoebe couldn't handle it as  
she may get a premonition. Prue and Phoebe sat hand in hand through-out the service. It was  
all so unreal. Leo was know where to be found which worried them but what more could they  
do! Cole was off running from bounty hunters' who were after him more than normal. Darryl  
sat next to Prue on the front row. After the priest done the routine 'ashes to ashes' speech  
Prue and Phoebe were the only two who remained, barr Darryl who was giving the sister's  
some privacy by waiting over at his car.   
  
Phoebe stepped up first going closer to Piper's grave. Prue gently squeezed Phoebe's shoulder  
tears streaming down her face still. Phoebe carefully placed a red rose on Piper's grave.  
"Thank you Piper, you always hinted me towards the right things in life. Without you I would  
never have had so many happy times. It always came with the bad but we got through  
them....together." Phoebe silently choked on sobs as she tried to remain in control. "I love you  
Piper I always will, I'll see you again I promise" Phoebe then let out her cries as Prue was  
quick to put an arm round her sister kissing her head.   
  
Prue waited a few seconds then she went closer to Piper's grave. She kissed the white rose  
she held then placed it beside the rose Phoebe had laid down. She took a deep breath. "I'm so  
sorry Piper. I wasn't there when I should have been. I love you so much." Prue let her head  
fall as she also began to sob. "I'm sorry." She whispered before turning to Phoebe. They both  
held each other for fear if they let go they would be completely alone. They both gave final  
look of goodbye and managed their way to the car where Darryl was waiting. He couldn't  
even imagine how much pain they would be feeling all he could do, was, be there for them.   
  
  
As Darryl drove Prue and Phoebe home, the girls both cried tears they didn't think they could.  
It seemed to be all they could do over the last few days. As Darryl pulled into the driveway, he  
gently told them they were home then got out opening the door for them. They all went inside,  
Prue and Phoebe once again sitting comforting each other. Darryl wrapped his arms around  
them in a huge three way hug. He was the only person they hand. Leo hadn't been anywhere  
near since Piper had died. They all silently feared the worst. Even that when he found out he  
couldn't save her, he had freaked and left. Either way they were alone Darryl the only one  
there for them. 


End file.
